<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting Live! by skytales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140913">Starting Live!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytales/pseuds/skytales'>skytales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Oneshot, POV, my first fic hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytales/pseuds/skytales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo embarrasses you in front of thousands of people - and the person you admire the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting Live!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls of the small studio room were illuminated with the glow of the computer screen and the soft led strip lights overhead. Hearts and comments peppered the phone screen on the desktop from the viewers of the live. Ever since you and Sunwoo announced a collab live on Instagram only hours ago, thousands of people have been anticipating it, eager for more TMI’s and music recommendations and behind-the-scenes stories from the two of you who have been close since your trainee days.</p><p>“Ah yes! I released a song on soundcloud with some of my friends just recently.” Sunwoo piped.</p><p>He clicked around on his computer screen and pulled up their track. The beginning notes of the song faded to life on the speaker next to you as he played it for the viewers. </p><p>“Ooh, I love it already!” You reacted. </p><p>You knew he was on a soundcloud group with a bunch of his friends from high school and you have heard some of their tracks before. Being friends with Sunwoo meant nonstop music playing wherever you hung out. But admittedly, you never actually got to know any of the other people in the group with him.</p><p>“Of course you do, we’re amazing,” Sunwoo immediately responded without an ounce of shame. You rolled your eyes jokingly in response.</p><p>“You guys think so too, right?” He leaned in towards the phone and asked the viewers.</p><p>“ ‘OMG soty!’<br/>
‘NamedLate is the best!’<br/>
‘I’m crying I love this so much’ ”</p><p>As Sunwoo read the comments, you bopped your head to the music and watched the grey soundwaves of the track fill up with orange as it played. This wasn’t your first time listening to it, but you weren’t quite familiar with it yet either, and hearing it from studio speakers with better quality than your earphones gave it a fresh sound. </p><p>Suddenly, a new verse in the song started and a vaguely familiar voice caught your attention. </p><p>
  <i>Have I heard this voice before?</i>
</p><p>“Hey Sunwoo, tell us about how you guys made this! There could be new fans watching too,” you asked discreetly. You really wanted to know who that voice belonged to but you’d be damned if you let Sunwoo find out you still didn’t know any of their names after all these years. He would not hesitate to embarrass you every minute of your life.</p><p>“Oh yes!” He clapped his hands in agreement, eager to share about his passion. “Well, first of all, if you guys still don’t know, we’ve had this group since our high school days.”</p><p>“That’s where you guys met right? In Hanlim?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. I have friends who also make great music, please go check them out! One of them, Jihoon, makes amazing tracks on soundcloud! Please go check him out everyone…”</p><p>Your eyes trailed the comments on the live but your ears remained attentive.</p><p>“And my other friend plays the bass very well, he was actually one of the top students in our school. He’s insanely talented, and he’s in a band right now! His name is Cya, please give him lots of love everyone!”</p><p>
  <i>Wait- </i>
</p><p>“CyA?” You paused. You turned to look at Sunwoo.</p><p>“Yes,” Sunwoo confirmed, confused.</p><p>“As in from the band Onewe?”</p><p>“Yes, Onewe’s Cya. They were known as MAS before-”</p><p>“<i>They’re literally my favorite band.</i>” You didn’t mean to cut him off but your heart was pounding. Your hands were hovering over your mouth in surprise as you felt your inner fan rising to the surface. Sunwoo was best friends with the guy you listened to almost every single day, and you never realized it? How small can this world get?</p><p>“Wait, really?” He asked, surprised. He grinned excitedly. </p><p>“They’re songs are <i>incredible</i>,” You whispered intensely. “I’m such a huge fan, you have absolutely no idea-”</p><p>“Do you want to talk to him? I can call him right now!” Sunwoo suddenly exclaims. He began fumbling for his phone before you could even process what he just said. </p><p>“Hang on-”</p><p>
  <i>What? Talk to him? Right now?</i>
</p><p>“It’s the evening but I’m guessing he’s still in their studio. He has very late work hours, this guy.” He was already scrolling through the contacts on his phone. </p><p>“No but he might be busy-”</p><p>“Come to think of it, I think he even mentioned he gets back to their dorm past midnight too. Found it! Okay, calling now,” Sunwoo gleefully swiveled in his chair with his phone in hand ignoring all of your protests. </p><p>You gripped your hair and internally screamed as you heard the ringing on the speaker phone. There was nothing you could do at this point. </p><p>
  <i>Don’t pick up, don’t pick up, don’t pick up, damn it Sunwoo I’m gonna strangle you if he picks up.</i>
</p><p>“<i>Hello?”</i></p><p>Your stomach dropped. That’s definitely Cya. </p><p>“Yo Giwook! You busy right now?”</p><p>You held your breath, too terrified to inhale. Hands still frozen in front of your face, you took a quick glance at the camera hoping and praying to all existing gods that it doesn't pick up how red you were getting right now.</p><p>“<i>Oh Kim Sunwoo! No not really, we’re just taking a break from practice. What’s up?</i>”</p><p>You felt your face get hotter as he spoke. Holding up your hands to shield your mouth from the camera, you swore at Sunwoo under your breath. </p><p>
  <i>Don’t you fucking dare Kim Sunwoo!</i>
</p><p>The embodiment of mischief just smirked at you and kept the conversation going.</p><p>“That’s great! Actually I have someone here who wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“<i>Oh, really? Who?</i>”</p><p>At this point you were no longer frozen but frantically throwing X signs in an attempt to get him to stop, an effort you knew was futile yet you didn’t know what else to do as your brain went haywire.</p><p>“Oh yes! Here, I’ll give it to them now.” Sunwoo tried to hand you the phone, but you leaned away from it as if it were a live rattlesnake. You stare at the name on the screen - “<i>Cool Giwook</i>” - unable to grasp that the person you listened to almost every single day, from the band who you’ve been aching to see perform live, was on the other side of the line.</p><p>“<i>Hello?</i>”</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat. There’s no turning back now. <i>What the heck do I say? How are you? No that’s way too basic! Why is my brain failing me now of all the times?! </i></p><p>Flailing around desperate to get a grip of yourself, you let out a tiny squeak - and hit end call.</p><p>“What the-?!”</p><p>A piercing shriek came out from your mouth, making Sunwoo jump and hit his knees under the desk. As Sunwoo groaned and mentally swore from the pain, you swiveled your chair around and slid onto the floor where you lay belly-down in a stupor. </p><p>For a few seconds there was a chaotic silence, with both of you still live, half out of frame and suffering from your own pains. </p><p>Finally, Sunwoo yelled, “Why would you do that?!”</p><p>“I panicked, okay!” You yelled back from the floor. </p><p>“A simple ‘hello’ would do!”</p><p>“You try being put on the spot in front of your faves!”</p><p>“I’m calling him again.”</p><p>You let out another shriek. </p><p>“Kim Sunwoo!!!”</p><p>“I have to! He’s gonna be so confused.” Sunwoo turns to the phone and tells on you to the viewers. “Look how mean this friend is being, hanging up on people so suddenly like that!”</p><p>“No- hey! I’m not mean, I just freaked out!” </p><p>As you sat up from the floor, you saw Sunwoo pull up his contacts again and ring Cya’s number once more. </p><p><i>This bastard really isn’t letting me live.</i> </p><p>“It’s ringing! Here we go!” Sunwoo was visibly enjoying every second of this moment. </p><p>You took a deep breath and sat back down on your chair. <i>I have got to get a grip, no more embarrassing yourself! </i></p><p>Almost immediately after your thoughts, the phone got picked up. </p><p>“<i>Hello?</i>” Cya said, half giggling. </p><p>“Ahh Giwook, we’re sorry that happened! My friend here got a little shy,” Sunwoo reported, giving you a teasing side-eye. </p><p>“<i>Oh nooo</i>,” Cya said playfully, audibly stifling his amused laughter. Your heart fluttered at how warm he felt even to a total stranger, which said a lot about his character.</p><p>In an attempt to suppress all emotion, you buried your face in your hands, but was betrayed by your aggressive blushing that peeked through your fingers.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna hand my friend the phone now!” Sunwoo tried not to drop the phone as he shook with silent laughter in his seat.</p><p>Heart pounding and temperature rising, you mentally cursed at Sunwoo for setting you up, but composed yourself for the call. This would be a defining moment, and you wouldn’t want to ruin everything. </p><p>“<i>Hello?</i>”</p><p>Butterflies spread through your core, sparking chills throughout your body. </p><p>
  <i>His talking voice is so much gentler than his rapping voice. </i>
</p><p>Finally, you mustered up all your pride and courage, and spoke.</p><p>“H-hello?”</p><p>Sunwoo had stopped laughing and sat frozen in suspense in his seat, mouth covered in his hands and trying not to squeal in excitement.</p><p>“<i>Oh, you must be the friend Sunwoo’s talking about! Hi! How are you?</i>”</p><p><i>Oh my god, he’s so sweet.</i> </p><p>Your mind raced to figure out something interesting to say, determined to make an impression. This was the first time you were actually invested in a conversation with another boy, and it was someone who you admired a lot. You tried pulling every single brain cell together, determined to make this conversation memorable for him.</p><p>“I- uhh…” you trailed off quietly.</p><p>“<i>Hmm?</i>”</p><p>
  <i>Something interesting! Don’t stammer! Make him remember you!</i>
</p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>Sunwoo was wiggling in delight, trying with all his power to be quiet.</p><p>“<i>Yes?</i>”</p><p>
  <i>Come on, you don’t have all day!</i>
</p><p>“I… I like you!” </p>
<hr/><p>You stared at the phone screen blankly, trying to process what you just said.</p><p>Sunwoo was frozen, mouth agape in pure shock and excitement.</p><p>On the other side of the line, Cya was flustered, struggling to find words.</p><p>“<i>I-... R-really? Thank you!</i>” he stuttered.</p><p>“YES. UM. THAT’S ALL.” you managed to reply.</p><p>You shoved the phone back to Sunwoo and buried your head in your arms on the table as you started heavily considering crawling inside the nearest hole and disintegrating into the darkness.</p><p>Sunwoo proceeded to break his silence and started cackling loudly in pure amusement, rocking back and forth in his chair and slapping you on your shoulder.</p><p>You heard Cya’s own light-hearted giggles through the phone - a sound that made your stomach flutter - just behind Sunwoo’s laughter.</p><p>“I think my friend who’s a fan of your music has been wanting to say that for so long,” Sunwoo told Cya.</p><p>“<i>Waaa, hahaha, I’m very grateful you like our music!</i>”</p><p>“Alright Giwook, I’ll talk to you later, take care!”</p><p>“You too, and your friend!”</p>
<hr/><p>You finally ended the live, exhausted as if you just ran a marathon. As you worried about the influx of embarrassing content you’re about to see all over the trends, a faint <i>ding</i> chimed from Sunwoo’s phone. </p><p>You shot your friend a weary glare as he chuckles at the text message he received.</p><p>“You might want to see this.”</p><p>He hands over his phone and shows you the text.</p><p>
  <i>I was watching the live hehehe<br/>
Your friend is cute :)</i>
</p><p>It was from Cya.</p><p>Before you had the chance to react, Sunwoo added. “I already invited him over to lunch tomorrow while you were closing the live. He agreed, maybe I could introduce the two of you to each other then.”</p><p>He shot you a teasing smile. Blushing at the thought, you couldn’t help but scream.</p><p>“<i>Sunwoo, you rascal!</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>